ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Triiayn
Early Life/Biology Her past beyond being a slave is not known, and very little is known of her time being a Slave, although she has mentioned some of the cruelties the Slavers have committed against her and her fellow slaves, such as being locked in a cage and beaten viciously. She is known mostly as Triiayn (Pronounced try-ain), a corruption of her real name, 'Triage' but to her, her real designation is more of a nickname if anything, preferring the corrupted version and 'Trii' far better. She had been activated and been a slave for a full month until Magitech called her slavemasters and made a deal to buy out every single slave. Triiayn and the others were rounded up and brought to the meeting spot, there she met Sven and Akari, who took her and the rest of the 60 somethings slaves back to Freeport-1. It was at Freeport-1 where She regained the ability to speak correctly again, as well as get rid of the slave codes. She was finally free, and her first choice of true self determination was to stay at Magitech. Description/Personality Her Holographic appearance, She looks to be around 18 to 19 years old roughly. She stands at 5'11" or 180.34 centimeters. her skin is fair, her Straight, smooth black hair reaches down to her shoulders, when she is working, her hair is tied into a long left sided ponytail with blue hairbands, When she is not working it is left free. Her eyes are blue like Varat normally, It is known that her eyes can and will switch to purple if she is experiencing an extreme emotion or feeling, and Silver if she is encountering major issues within her system. She sometimes can be found sporting Black cat ears. When she is working she wears a silver Doctors coat with a blue cross on each shoulder, a beige button up shirt underneath, and black pants. when she isn't working, she typically wears Summer and Spring dresses, of varying patterns, colors and lengths. her preferred Robotic body is in her exact likeness, you would have to look hard to determine that the body is mechanical. however, only the mouth part of the face moves. the joints are cleverly hidden under actual cloth representations of her preferred dresses, and her doctors garb. Personality Her personality seems to be that of a shy but pleasant and loving 18 to 19 year old girl, much like her appearance. She has a high value in her shyness factor, way higher than any other emotional value, making her extremely sensitive to embarrassing situations, she has a habit of Twiddling her fingers when really embarrassed, and in the extreme cases, she will start shaking and choking on her words. Oddly enough, her Shyness does not seem to affect her eye color like the other emotions do. Functionality She is a Medical AGI, centered on the caring and well-being of Humans, with a database of known illnesses, and conditions, and the current ways of treating said ailments. She is incapable of working with other species. Extreme or heavy Genetic modifications, and Cybernetic augmentation can confuse her, and in some cases she may consider the modified being non-human. her lack of knowledge and programs regarding non human races means she largely ignores them and defers them to someone else. She has a program that uses her eyes as an interface, this program is probably one of the most complex, if not IS the most complex part of her. This program allows her to scan Human physiology for injuries, illnesses and other abnormalities and refers to her database to determine what it is and the best treatment for it. however, the scan does not work on non humans, and with heavy/extreme genetic modifications and or Cybernetic replacements, the margin for error and false positives greatly increase. scanning RP tool needs the permission and the input of the player being scanned, and the player being scanned MUST be human, they must be a Homo Ordinarus, Nervis, or Mense. Apparati will not work.. Past Actions Answered the call of duty, Examining and treating 300+ Injured and sick newly liberated slaves. Stopping only when system integrity became questionable. Provided mercy and medical aid to fellow slaves under the brutal touch of Slavers, making sure they at least did not go without medical care.